This invention relates generally to bulk milk tanks used in dairies, and more particularly to a bulk milk tank with an attached ladder that provides access to a raised platform for monitoring a milk gauge and obtaining milk samples. At least a portion of the ladder can be moved away from a tank outlet valve to provide easier access to the outlet valve.
In dairies, milk is collected from a number of cows through a milking system and directed to a bulk milk tank for storage until the milk is transported off site. Bulk milk tanks are typically quite large cylindrical shapes with a longitudinal axis that is oriented horizontally. The ends of the tank are capped with convex ends to provide maximum storage capacity.
Space being at a premium in many dairies, the tanks are designed to have all of their necessary functional elements accessible at one end of the tank. These elements include: an external milk gauge rod for determining the quantity of milk in the tank; an outlet valve for connecting to wash pumps, off-load pumps, or milk inlet lines; an access hatch on the top or end of the tank for obtaining milk samples; an elevated platform for operators to stand on while reading the milk gauge and taking milk samples; and a ladder for the operator to reach the platform.
For safety reasons, the ladder is mounted on the tank to avoid the dangers associated with using a separate, and possibly unstable, ladder resting on the floor. Attached ladders provide operators with secure movement to and from the elevated platform.
Unfortunately, ladders fixed to the end of a bulk milk tank consume a lot of space. Access to other elements, such as the outlet valve, can be inhibited by the ladder. Thus, what is needed is a bulk milk tank with a securely attached ladder that provides access to the elevated platform and ample clearance to use the outlet valve.
The present invention is directed to a bulk milk tank having an attached ladder that moves between a lowered position to provide access to an elevated platform and a raised position to provide clearance for an outlet valve mounted near the tank bottom. This ladder provides benefits that are not known in any prior milk tank ladder.
In its lowered position, the ladder provides access to the upper platform of the bulk milk tank. From the platform, milk samples and quantity readings can take place. After sampling, a portion of the ladder can be moved to a raised position to provide clearance and easy access to the milk outlet valve, which would otherwise be at least partially blocked by the ladder.
Preferably, the ladder includes a lower section that slides relative to the upper section and is locked in the raised position by a pivoting latch.
Risers to act as handrails can also be included, particularly near the top so that the user can move easily from the ladder to the tank platform and back again.